Kingdom Keepers: Upside Down Disney 2 The Imposter Keeper
by Calebray866
Summary: This is the sequel to Upside Down Disney, picks off where the story left off as Pete has now crossed over into Finn's human body but what The other Kingdom Keepers don't know is that the real Finn is being held captive by The Overtakers.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Keepers: Upside Down Disney Part Two

Chapter 1: Interrogation

Finn wakes up in the dungeon No longer gagged but was still chained up he looked up to see The White Witch from " Narnia The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe." And one of the lead Overtakers alongside Pete, Maleficent, Evil Queen, and Tia Dalma. The White Witch was in fact one of the higher ups.

Finn had seen Narnia and he remembered The White Witch in the movie was no joke. She was cruel and remorseless and could use her ice crystal wand to turn all who oppose her to stone.

" Alright son of Adam," Jadis said coldly. " You are going to tell me what we need to know or else there will be consequences," she threatened.

Finn scowled at her defiantly. " Never!" He said but his voice was a bit shaky.

"Don't make this harder than this has to be child," The White Witch said getting impatient. " I am the queen of Narnia and you will do as I say!" She exclaimed.

Finn scoffed. "Um sorry to burst your bubble Jadis," he said with smirk. " You're queen of nothing Narnia belongs to Aslan," The White Witch's eyes widened in outrage.

"How Dare You!" she yelled. " I am queen! Not Aslan!"

"Doesn't look like it to me," Finn said which resulted The White Witch to slap him across the face leaving a red hand print. "That's enough, Jadis," Maleficent said calling The White Witch off.

"Our master is posing as him as we speak," the dark fairy said. "If he doesn't tell us we will find out eventually," The White Witch calmed down then said. "Very well,"

She looked down at Finn and said. " You are going to wish I turned you to stone," what did she mean by that Finn thought to himself.

Pete ( who was now in Finn's human body) approached the bars. " Hope you comfortable kid," he said the scariest part was when Pete/Finn spoke he sounded just like him. Which really scared Finn, his friends the fellow Kingdom Keepers would never know the difference.

"I must say this form kinda suits me," Pete said with dark chuckle which sounded just like Finn's laugh.

Finn was having the feeling this was going to be tough because his friends will never knows he's been kidnapped. "Don't get to comfortable Pete," Finn spat. " because I promise you when I get out of here I'm taking my body back," somehow Finn thought to himself.

"Oh by the way twerp," Pete said with a smirk. "That girlfriend of yours Amanda sure is a good kisser," he taunted with a laugh.

Finn felt his face burning with anger, Pete kissed Amanda and it just burned the boy up inside. " I'm going to kill you!" Finn shouted as he jumped towards the barred door but was forced back down by his chains and Finn fell flat on his butt.

"Soon I will know every single secret about you, your friends, and Disney has tried to hide from me," Pete/Finn taunted with a smirk followed by an evil laugh as he exited.

Finn tried to go all clear but some green electricity surged from his shackles and delivered a painful shock which caused Finn to let out a scream in pain. He couldn't go all clear , Finn was trapped and a prisoner of The Overtakers while Pete was parading around in his body doing who knows what.

Finn heard Pete in his own voice say to Maleficent and The White Witch. " Make sure nobody finds him down here, got that?"

Then continues with saying. " and while he's here be sure to torture some information out of him. I'll be back later I have to meet back with those Kingdom Keeper doofuses,"

Finn hung his head down as a tear ran down his cheek as his eyes began to water.

Before Finn knew it Stromboli from "Pinocchio," interred his cell and Finn looked up to see the huge intimidating looking Stromboli standing over him with a smile on his bearded face as he popped his knuckles and said. " Let's began child of light," as. He got ready to interrogate Finn with brute force.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Switch

The Kingdom Keepers all met at Magic Kingdom to celebrate their victory.

" I can't believe we finally put an end to the OTs," Amanda told Jess.

"Well how do you know for sure?" Jess asked.

The keepers thought for a second. " Well," Philby began. "ever since Phillip restored everything no one has heard a peep from Pete," though the couldn't count him out just yet. After all Pete and the Overtakers nearly got Philby killed last time and the others had to rescue him.

Pete/Finn finally arrived to speak with everyone. " Sorry I'm late I had some errands," he said. " though Pete may be gone," Finn acknowledged. " the rest are still out there so we may need to cross over."

"Wait?" Maybeck questioned. " Why? I mean we kicked their leader's butt certainly they would take this time to recover..." Maybeck looked at Finn and said. " your face is red are you alright?"

"Oh nothing," Finn/Pete lied not liking Maybeck's comment to well. " I'd prefer to do the cross over just to make sure." He said.

Willa looked at Finn puzzled, something wasn't right about him, but she couldn't quite place it.

Later that night The Kingdom Keepers crossed over, but there was no sign of Finn anywhere. "Maybe he was having trouble sleeping?" Maybeck suggested.

"Well I sure hope he's ok." Amanda said.

"Look out." Voices sang as The Pink Elephants appeared. "Look out, Pink Elephants on Parade Here they come Hippety hoppety." The pink elephants surround. "Their here! Their there! Pink Elephants Everywhere!" The Pink Elephants were singing their song they sang in "Dumbo"

"Oh God not this song." Jess said. " This song gave me nightmare for weeks."

It was as if The Pink Elephants knew The Keepers were crossed over, as if they were waiting for them. Could Finn have set them up? Willa thought. Or could this be just a coincidence?

The Pink Elephants were even creepier up close in the flesh. One of The Pink Elephants tried to step on Charlene until Maybe shoved her out of the way. "Thanks." Charlene said.

" Just not a big fan of you being flattened into a pancake." Maybeck said making Charlene role her eyes.

The these things were even more chaotic as they were in the movie, they were marching all over the place singing " Pink Elephants on Parade"

"What do I do!" One of The Pink Elephants sang as it popped up right next to Jess making her jump back. "What do I Do!" Another sand popping up on the on the other side. " what an unusual view!" A Pink Elephant danced with Philby and swung then let go sending him flying trough the air the boy braised himself for the fall holding his hand out instinctively.

Philby hit the ground hard and a cracking sound is hard and he cried out in pain. " My arm! They broke my arm!"

The Pink Elephants were closing in on The Keepers still singing " Pink Elephants on Parade" but in a more menacing threatening manner.

"Well, well." A voice said. A figure stepped out of the shadows revealing an anthromophic Lamb with a mayor assistant suit and a gray skirt. She looked adorable but in reality she was an evil villain. This was Bellwether from " Zootopia" she walked over to join The Pink Elephants to address The Kingdom Keepers.

" Finny boy set you up huh?" Bellwether teased.

"You're wrong!" Amanda yelled. "Finn would never betray us! Never!" Bellwether laughed at the girl.

"Humans." Bellwether scoffed. " the least intelligent mammals on the planet." She shook her head. "Typical."

No one knew how desperate Amanda wanted answers of Finn's whereabouts she was getting impatient. " where is he?" She demanded.

"For me to know and for you to die and never find out." Bellwether taunted. She turned to The Pink Elephants and said. " Do me a favor and crush these idiots."

The Pink Elephants began moving closer until Amanda had enough and out of frustration she lifted her hands in the air and pushed Bellwether and The Pink Elephants clear through the air and Where they landed was uncertain.

Amanda huffed nearly out of breath. Jess saw at the corner of her eye The White Witch running up behind Amanda to stab Her with her Wand and turn her to stone, but Jess jumped in and shoved her sister out of the way and was turned to stone instead causing The White Witch to flea.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Another Run in

Pete/Finn meets up with the rest of the kingdom keepers at Cinderella's Castle.

"Finn!?" Amanda called out to Imposter Finn. " What's going on?"

"Look I had no idea about Bellwether and The Pink Elephants." Pete/Finn told her. " They were planning a surprise attack on you." He walked over to Amanda and gently touched her chin and moved it up to him for her to look up. " Would I ever lie to you? You trust me...don't you?" He said softly to her.

"What about Jess...I mean..The White Witch..she.." Amanda said with tears in her eyes as she looked over at her sister who was now a statue

"I would never hurt Jess like that. You believe me don't you?"

Amanda sighed. "Yes...I guess you're right...The White Witch is going to pay for this."

Willa looked at Finn suspiciously.

"Well isn't this amusing." A voice said the group turned to see three more Overtakers one was a big muscular man pale nearly white skin with a thick mustache and a buzz cut he wore black sleeveless jacket and baggy blue bottoms on his right hand he had a claw attached to his wrist. Another was an obese man with an orange western style buttoned up shirt he had orangish red hair and goatee a cowboy hat on his head and a handkerchief around his neck. The third guy was a tall cyborg like man with robotic parts all over his his face was a computer showing a gray holographic face on it he had red lights running throughout his body Sa'luk, from Aladdin and the King of Thieves, Alameda Slim from Home of the Range and Commander Sark from Tron.

The Kingdom Keepers got ready to fight. " Well Yeeee Doggies! This is gonna be fun!" Alameda Slim said with a southern drawl, as he pulled out a lasso and twirled it over his head. Then tossed it towards Charlene to catch her but it just passes through her as she and Maybeck move forward to take on Slim. "Looks like I'm gonna wrangle me up some Children o' Light!" Slim exclaimed as he readied his lasso. "Then get it on cowboy." Maybeck fires back as he dodges another attempt to lasso the two as the both move out of the way.

Meanwhile Sark sends a disk hurtling towards Philby but Willa shoved him out of the way of it. "Insignificant user!" Sark insulted as he threw two more but Philby flips up then catches one and throws it back at Sark nailing him right in the head with it, which only made him stagger back but still looked like it hurt. "That's it!" Willa said. "We need to throw his disks back at him it seems to be the only way to hurt him." Philby smiled at her with a nod, Willa was always good at strategy when it comes to taking down enemies, that is why they worked so well together. " Sounds like a plan to me." He said as he flip kicked another flying disk at Sark hitting him in the shoulder.

Amanda and Finn/ Pete was dealing with Sa'luk as he swiped his claw at the Fairlie only to accidentally cut Finn (Pete) who punches him back. "I would be careful if I were you." Finn told Sa'luk. " attack the wrong person and you could get hurt." But when he said those words he said them in a more darker tone than Finn usually is. In fact Finn snatched Sa'luk up by his throat aggressively as Sa'luk began choking for air. Then he whispered the words "Get Lost" in his air before tossing him aside, making him hit the ground hard as he panted for breath as he attempts to get back up Finn (Pete) kicks him in the head. Knocking him out.

Sark and Slim got their disk and lasso ready but then stopped as both sides were hearing a faint sound of...music...

"Aaaaaaaa! Hooked on a feel in'!" The music blared over the speakers.

Soon after a Anthropomorphic bipedal raccoon with cybernetic implants carrying a portable missile launcher came running in firing his weapons at the two Ots. " Eat this Debags!" The raccoon called out he was accompanied by a tall tree-like creature, it was Rocket Raccoon and Groot, from Guardians of the Galaxy.

Maybeck and Charlene took advantage of the situation and managed to tie Alameda Slim up with his own lasso by spinning him around while holding onto his rope. Alameda and Sark fled before the Kingdom Keepers could finish them off. The two retreated while also taking cover from Rocket's rapid fire. Finn (Pete) gritted his teeth and groaned as that was not what he was expecting.

"Figured you knuckleheads would need a hand." Rocket told the Kingdom Keepers as he put his large gun behind his back. "I am Groot." His companion interjected. "Yeah you're right we need to get somewhere safer to talk." Rocket told them. Then turned to Finn suspiciously. " you're more different than I expected." He said quizzically but was specifically directed at Finn (Pete).


End file.
